


Not a Moss

by in_lighter_ink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1-500 words, Comment Fic, M/M, dodgy botantical references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_lighter_ink/pseuds/in_lighter_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Lorne/Parrish, inspiration strikes him at the oddest moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Moss

"Marchantiophyta!"

Causing a certain amount of incoherency during sex was something Evan enjoyed, but there was incoherency and then there was just plain not making any damned sense. Whimpers and half-moaned phrases and supplications to whatever god watched over lovers, he could take.

Greek (or what he assumed was at least partly Greek) was another matter entirely, especially when coupled with him almost catching a bony knee in the face while his partner abandoned him for a computer.

"The hell?"

David grinned at him over a bare shoulder, even as he typed. "That utterly fascinating species we discovered on M26-338. I thought it was a moss, but it can't be! The formation of the rhizoids was all wrong -- it has to be some kind of Marchantiophyte." He turned back to the screen, muttering, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

Evan shook his head, decided to indulge David's doubtlessly earth-shattering botanical revelation, at least for the moment. It was difficult to be too annoyed with that particular grin of exultant triumph, even if he would have preferred to be the one that had caused it. Nor was his present view entirely unsatisfactory: David bent over the desk, all long lines and pale skin. He started a mental countdown as his eyes roved over angles he'd learned with charcoal and the pale sunlight of Lantean dawns, planes he'd memorized with his hands and his mouth countless times over.

 _One minute... fifty seconds... forty-seven..._

David was still typing at twenty seconds, but Evan was done waiting.


End file.
